


Butterflies

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she finally felt them, she knew it was important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

It wasn’t when he asked her out to dinner. They’d been casual friends for years, passing each other at cons and brushing past each other at gaming events, dinner was nothing out of the ordinary.

It wasn’t when he said he was divorced and had been for a year and was interested in her. A lot of men had said that to her during her time as a Frag Doll and while she took what he said to heart, she was numb to that particular phrasing.

It wasn’t the second date, or the third, or the fourth. It wasn’t any of the texts he sent her while they were apart, nor the roses, nor the coded notes they contained.

It wasn’t the first time they shared a hotel room, when they happened to be in LA the same week. It wasn’t even the first time they had sex.

For Ashley, the first time she got butterflies about Burnie, was when she woke up in the middle of the night to him petting her hair, twisting the caramel strands around his fingers, and when she asked him what he was doing, he only replied with, “Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

She’d been upset about something earlier in the evening and even though hours had passed and she’d fallen asleep in his arms, here he was, still comforting her because  _he actively wanted to_.

And with that realization, her heart leapt up into her throat and her stomach dropped, and she just stared at him. “Burnie—” she started, but he shushed her.

"Go back to sleep. It’s not important now." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, threading his fingers into her hair at the base of her skull. "We can talk about it in the morning."

She sighed and nodded, then snuggled down into his chest, humming quietly as his blunt fingers caressed her tense muscles.

A lot of thoughts crossed her mind that night, but the one she took out of it was the sudden overwhelming desire to move to Austin to be with him - and that the butterflies wouldn’t settle until she had.


End file.
